A Collection of DigiDrabbles
by Pandamoniam
Summary: A random collection of One-shots for some of the most unique Digimon couples around. From Ranamon x Splashmon to Kazemon x Mikemon, this Fanfiction will eventually have it all. Most recent couple is Agunimon x Kazemon.
1. Lopmon x Dracomon

A Collection of Digidrabbles

**Me: Okay, so I decided a while ago to look through the Fanfiction Forums. I found a topic for unique Digimon couples, and decided to look at it. Needless to say, I ended up making a few couples up off the top of my head. Due to this, I have decided to write One-shots for all of those couples I made up.**

**Lunar: Sheesh, someone's a fanatic.**

**Dracomon: I'll say.**

**Me: Oh shut up.**

**Tsukaimon: I mean seriously, who just… pairs people off randomly based on their personality, looks, and level?**

**Me: About every single person that has ever watched anything ever.**

**Petitmamon: Um, what?**

**Me: *Sigh* Never mind. So the details about the couples I'm doing will be listed below. I apologize in advance if I don't nail some of their personalities. I haven't watched a lot of Tamers. Also, you can request couples as long as they aren't yaoi and yuri. They may be crossover, but make sure to put what season they are both in. And, the Digimon don't have to show up in the Anime. If they don't… well, expect made up personalities.**

**Shinya: Did that… make sense?**

**Me: Shut up!**

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLL**

**Couple: Lopmon(Tamers US) x Dracomon (Xros Wars)**

**Rating: K**

**Description: It was complete chance that they had met, and now, it was destiny that they were seeing each other face to face for the second time.**

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLL**

_A Digimon had entered the Real World, and as usual, the Tamers went to stop it. Lopmon had sneaked out with them because Suzie had fallen asleep and she wanted to help out. Their Digimon had returned, finally, but with them came the Wild Ones once again._

_ Expecting to find the usual, Rika, Renamon, and Lopmon had split up to get a Digimon that had entered in a Digital Field in the opposite direction the boys had been heading. They didn't have much to say, seeing as how it was 20 minutes to midnight and they were all exhausted._

_ The Digital Field was up ahead, the fog made that obvious. Inside the fog was a large shape with reddish colored eyes. A typical Wild One, Lopmon thought to herself as they neared the mist cloud._

_ "If I go in and flush it out, do you two think you can get it once it is out?" the brown rabbit asked as she turned around to face them._

_ "Of course," Renamon stated simply as she smiled at her._

_ Rika nodded to her. The rabbit smiled and quietly tiptoed in towards the creature seated inside the fog._

_ It was a dragon; a turquoise dragon with tiny red wings, red horns, and a grey underside. Its eyes gave off a red glow, but it was warm and inviting. It seemed to sense her presence and turned to face her._

_ "Hello there," he smiled as he stood up and walked up to her. Well, she assumed it was a 'he' from his voice._

_ "Umm, hi," she replied quickly while looking up at him. Lopmon then gave him a confused look which caused him to blink and look himself over._

_ "Is there something on me?" the dragon asked as he reviewed himself again quickly, causing her to giggle a bit._

_ "N-no," she smiled as she hastily regained her composure, "It's just that most Digimon that enter through these Digital Fields want to load my data."_

_ "How would I do that?" he questioned while cocking his head._

_ "You mean you don't know?" the Lopping Monster almost shouted, blushing once she noticed that she had raised her voice._

_ "No… I wonder if Kiriha knows…" the dragon sighed while crossing his arms. "But enough about me, what's your name?" he smiled sincerely._

_ "I'm Lopmon," she blushed while hugging her ears._

_ "Lopmon… Oh! Kiriha saved an entire village of Lopmon!" he smiled while getting a distant look on his face._

_ "Okay, but… what's your name?" she responded while wondering silently who Kiriha was._

_ "Oh me, I'm Dracomon," he smiled while plopping down to the ground. "Can you tell me where I am? I was helping to fight against the Bagura Army, when I was suddenly hit by an attack and sent here…"_

_ "Oh…" Lopmon sighed as she thought of how to respond. She then said politely, "You are in the Human World."_

_ "Really? Because I was in the Human World when I was fighting."_

_ "Oh, well then I don't know what to say…"_

_ The two sat in silence for a moment before Lopmon remembered the reason she was there. She looked up at the male dragon and sighed. She couldn't take him out with her. Rika and Renamon would surely destroy him with ease._

_ She stood up and opened her mouth to say something, when a green portal opened up behind the dragon. He jumped up to his feet and turned around with a big smile._

_ "Yeah! Kiriha found a way to me!" he shouted before running to the portal. He paused right before he entered it and turned around, "Oh, and good bye, Lopmon!"_

_ With that, he turned and jumped into the portal, which closed behind him once he had entered it. Lopmon stared wide-eyed at this and watched as the mist lifted, showing Kyubimon standing ready to fight._

_ Rika and Kyubimon looked around in confusion, wondering where there target had gone. They soon realized who was the only person left and sighed, thinking that the brown rabbit had defeated it._

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLL**

Lopmon yawned as she sat up and looked around, recognizing Suzie's room immediately. It looked like Suzie had woken up and was probably eating breakfast. She walked to the edge of her Tamer's bed and jumped off, her thoughts still thinking back to the dream she had been having for the past week.

She pushed the door open and jumped down the steps to the ground floor. Her thoughts lingered back to the turquoise dragon and she blushed. She hadn't seen him for almost a year, and, by the look of it, he wasn't even from this timeframe. Digimon didn't load data and they were fighting against an army? That made no sense!

After turning into a room, she heard Suzie laughing and paused. The girl was wearing a backpack and appeared to be waiting for her brother. She blinked. After a moment, the reality of what was going on sunk into her head and she smiled a bit.

Suzie had gotten up early because school had started. That meant that she had the entire day to herself! Henry ran up behind her with Terriermon on his shoulder. The green rabbit hopped off of his perch and landed on the ground next to the female version of himself.

"By Henry!" the Terrier Monster shouted while waving him off.

Henry turned to face his partner and smiled. "Alright! You two have a great day!" and with that, he was off.

The two rabbit-like Digimon looked at each other and smiled. Their fun had only just begun.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLL**

Lopmon smiled as she licked the ice cream cone in her hand. Renamon had mastered a technique which allowed her to camouflage herself as a human. They decided to test it out to see if other humans fell for it. They did.

Terriermon let out a happy shout from on top of Guilmon's head and continued to lick his cone. "This is the best ice cream ever!"

"Momentai, Terriermon, it is not the best," Lopmon sighed as she rolled her eyes.

"Yeesh! Someone's in a bad mood!" he shot back with a grin.

"I've just been having… dreams that upset me, that is all," she replied with a sigh.

Renamon's ears twitched and she looked upwards to see Beelzemon fly up to them. He slowed himself down and landed in front of the humanoid fox and devolved into Impmon.

"There's Digimon on the other side a' town. Loads of 'em," he panted while sitting down.

"And you came here for back up?" Renamon replied as she stood up.

"Er, yeah," the imp smiled as he scratched the back of his neck, "They aren't that strong, but there sure are tons of 'em. Makes it hard to pick one to blast."

"Piece of cake! We'll cream 'em!" Terriermon shouted while clutching his tiny paws into fists.

"Guilmon can help, too," the red dragon smiled as he stood up and clunked over to the small group forming.

Lopmon opened her mouth to give her response, when she picked up very faint Digimon signs in the opposite direction. Her head swiveled and she turned to face in that direction.

"I think there is one Digimon on the other side of town," she spoke while hopping up to the side of the building, "I'll get the one over this way."

"Are you sure you can handle it?" her fox-like friend asked as she walked up to her.

"Definitely. You are looking at the Rookie Level of a Deva," Lopmon smiled as she spread out her large ears.

"Okay! See ya' later, Lopmon!" Terriermon shouted as she glided off of the roof and over the many smaller buildings. She smiled, happy to be by herself for a moment. For once, she felt like the powerful Deva she had once been.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLL**

Lopmon gently landed on the ground in a darkened alley. She knew the Digimon was in here. Whoever it was, they weren't very good at cloaking themselves.

She looked around, her heart raced at the thought of being able to fight like she had all that time ago. The chill surrounding her nipped at her ears and made her pull them against her body with her small paws.

Something wasn't right. It was quiet, abnormally quiet. The silence was deafening, and the darkness chilled her to the bone. She found herself longing for someone to stand next to her and keep her warm.

Surprisingly enough, her image of a companion wasn't Suzie or Henry, or even Terriermon. Her image was that turquoise dragon who, even though he was in a foreign world, had been kind enough to ask about her. He had complete trust in Kiriha, whoever he was, and almost seemed to know that that person would come save him.

She felt a faint blush come to her cheeks at the thought of that kind of loyalty being for her and her alone. These thoughts clouded her mind and filled her with a gentle feeling of peace of mind. It seemed like she was invincible, well, close to it.

A low growl caught her off guard, and a pair of jaws snapped shut inches away from her face. She stumbled backwards in shock as a small blue dragon with huge jaws and legs for its only appendages. Of course, the fact that something had just jumped her had frightened her enough to make her freeze up a bit.

The creature opened his mouth and began charging up a small bit of flames in its mouth. The huge ball of flames finished its charge and was now ready to be fired. Lopmon had tried to charge up her own 'Blazing Ice' attack to counteract, but there wasn't enough time.

"Tail Smash!"

A large, turquoise tail smashed down on the creature's head and knocked it out cold. The owner of the tail landed on the ground with a loud thump. He smiled and looked up at the brown rabbit who was staring at him in awe.

He stepped forward. A grin was wide on his face, and it kept getting bigger and bigger. "Hi, Lopmon! I'm sorry it took me so long to get here."

The rabbit smiled as she felt excitement pulse through her blood. She knew that he was here; well, as in not dreaming here. Before Lopmon even knew what she was doing, she was running straight for him and jumping into his small arms.

"Dracomon! I-I can't believe you are actually here!" she smiled as she hugged him as hard as she could with her tiny arms.

The dragon smiled and placed her on top of his head. "Of course I'm here! I-I couldn't get my mind off of you one second. You've been my number 1 priority since I got back with Kiriha."

Lopmon smiled and gently hugged the dragon underneath her. She felt like screaming, but knew not to do so; it was un-ladylike.

"Dracomon?"

"Yes, Lopmon?"

"The first time we met, it was pure chance. Now, the second time we've met, I'm sure of it. This is destiny."

With that said, Dracomon blushed and looked down at his large feet. "Yes, Lopmon, I-I think that's right."

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLL**

** So, here's one of my favorite unique couples that I came up with not too long ago. I think the next one is either going to be for Cupimon x Belphemon Sleep Mode or Nene x Peckmon. I like both of them, either way.**

** Once again, I would like to invite people to send in their requests for a couple's one-shot. You may send them in through reviews if you want, but only if you don't have an account. Otherwise, please send them in through PM's. Remember, no yuri or yaoi and any Digimon couple is welcome as long as it is unique. FYI, couples like Kouzumi, Takumi(I love this couple so that says something), Taiora, Sorato, Takari, etc. will be ignored. I see waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay to many fics for them.**

** Oh yeah, and if you send in Digimon x human pairings, keep in mind that in order for me to write those types of fics with a sound mind, I give the Digimon humanish forms. They are still Digimon, they can just change into this form as a disguise. So if you want to send in those pairings, leave a description of the human form. If you don't care what it looks like, be aware that I make the forms as close as possible.**

** Thanks for reading!**

** Pandamoniam**


	2. Nene x Peckmon

A Collection of DigiDrabbles

**Me: Hello everyone! I'm glad you all liked my first One-Shot, and I'm glad you did some input.**

**Lunar: Yeah, if input means sending in some of the most random couples I've ever seen, then yes, that was input.**

**Me: How do you think I came up with LopxDraco? That was completely random! Yeesh!**

**Tsukaimon: Whatever, just start informing the viewers, please.**

**Me: Fine. Alright, I read over all of your couple requests, and I think I can squeeze all of those in eventually. For now, I would just like to say that this is a side project, like Xros Wars Manga Dubbed, and I'm only doing this on and off for when I'm in a rut on Digimon: Frontier Tamers. Also, I will be doing some of my random pairings as well, so if you don't have your pairing in immediately, don't panic. I will probably do them all at one point.**

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

**Couple: NenexPeckmon**

**Rating: K+**

**Description: It was cold. But having him with her made it much better.**

**Note: This isn't 'icky' if that's what you are thinking. Digimon can take on human forms using a certain ability of Wizardmon, so why not in fanficdom?**

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

It was a surprisingly chilly day in the Mist Zone. Well, night, I should say.

All the Digimon with half a brain were huddled up in their homes, conserving what little heat they had. Of course, Team Twilight was no different.

The army itself was getting ready to make its attack the next day, and thus they were all sleeping outside of Nene's Xros Loader. They all had blankets and pillows keeping them warm. Some had feathers and fur as well, which helped them as well.

Then, there was Nene. The brunette had decided to take a walk, but didn't bring anything at all to ease the frosty air biting at her exposed skin.

The moon was high, and the sky had no clouds in sight. This promised a cold day, as well as a mist in the morning. This wasn't uncommon in the Mist Zone, but there were only mists when the night was cloudless.

A chill ran down the girl's spine and she hugged herself and shuddered. A strange feeling of being watched covered her mind, but she was used to it. DarkKnightmon didn't trust her that much, so she was always being observed. Of course, that was one of the reasons she was out tonight: to get away from the army for a minute or two.

There was an empty clearing up ahead. This was how Darkknightmon had planned it, though. The army was going to line up here, then attack if no one surrendered. However, it _was _rather pretty at night, so she walked to the middle of it and sat down.

The grass tickled and made her skin itch at the same time, and the pollen from the many flowers made her sneeze. But all the while there was that nice, warm feeling that she longed for. It wasn't physical warmth, but the warmth that made her hardened heart feel like it had before her sister-

(Note: Nene has a sister in the Manga instead of a brother)

She shook the thought from her head and gave one of her rare, real, smiles. Her eyes slid shut and the world seemed to disappear from around her. That was, until someone spoke up.

"Lady Nene?" The voice was calm and quiet.

She felt someone sit down next to her and opened her eyes. A boy with orange hair and a purple visor around his forehead had apparently followed her out to this spot. She didn't mind, though.

After looking more closely, she picked up more of his details. He had sharp, blue eyes, a yellow scarf around his neck, a purple shirt, and black cargo pants with belts tied around the legs. Lastly, he had a parka around his shoulders made of cream feathers with orange feathers around the outside.

He smiled at her when she sat up and looked at him in confusion. He brought his arm up around her and pulled her close to him. The warmth he gave off was unreal.

Nene shivered a bit as his heat was transferred to her, as she was now beginning to feel what she had been lacking earlier and the numbness was leaving. He noticed this and removed his parka, gently placing it around her shoulders. She blushed and shivered as the warmth settled in.

"Lady Nene, it's cold, you shouldn't be out right now," he said in that worried tone of his. That worried tone that made her blush every time he used it.

"I'm sorry, Peckmon," she sighed while placing her head on his shoulder, causing him to blush this time, "I just wished for some alone time, that's all."

"Well, next time let me know before you leave," came the boy's response, "And take a blanket with you next time. I-er, Darkknightmon wouldn't be happy if you were to get frostbite and be unable to work in his plan."

She smiled at him and gave him a quick hug. He soon returned the embrace and ended it by standing up. A brief cocoon of blue data surrounded him and left, leaving him in his usual ostrich-like form. He knelt down briefly and looked up to her.

After a moment, she realized what he wanted her to do and hastily mounted his back. He stood up and began running back to camp.

Nene wrapped her arms around his neck and laid down on his back. He continued running, but blushed and smiled as he did so.

Eventually, they arrived back at the campsite. By then Nene had fallen asleep, so Peckmon trotted over to her sleeping quarters and slid her off of his back as to not wake her up. The Digimon then sat down next to her and placed one his wings over her still form.

"Good night, my lady."

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

** And here is my next One-Shot. I know it is short, but bear with me. I'm hoping that I can get the next one up pretty soon, but there are no promises. **

** Remember to tell your friends about this section so that they can request their favorite unique couples. The definition of a unique couple is one that has very few fanfictions about it. Just putting that out there.**

** Also, Read and Review.**

** Thanks!**

** Pandamoniam**


	3. Magnamon x AncientKazemon

A Collection of DigiDrabbles

**Me: Okay, so I'm starting to do the requested pairings.**

**Lunar: Whoo.**

**Me: Shut up. Do not give me that apathetic trash.**

**Petitmamon: Can I give ya' that apathetic trash?**

**Me: No.**

**Both: Aww… :(**

**Me: Whatever. Alright, so this one is dedicated to a guest review who went by the name of Aaron.**

**Tsukaimon: Thanks for the many suggestions!**

**Me: Also, if you would be kind enough to not leave pairings for Digimon seasons 01 and 02, I would be extremely grateful. I am not allowed to watch those series. Also, keep the pairings within Digimon series please.**

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

**Couple: MagnamonxAncientKazemon**

**Rating: K+**

**Description: It had started out as a hopeless crush, and sparked into more. Well… Almost…**

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

It had started when they were young. She was a Salamon, he was a Veemon. He had fallen head over heels in love with her, she paid him no heed.

She had been orphaned at a young age, but was brought up by a Gatomon of some sort. She referred to the Gatomon as 'Onee-chan' and the Gatomon called her 'Imouto'; they had adopted each other as siblings.

The two of them had come to stay in his village one day, simple as that. She passed him by and said 'hi' to him. He blushed and stared, but said nothing back.

It was about that time his rival, a hot-headed Flamon, came up to greet them. The two hit it off pretty well. He didn't like that one bit.

By the end of the week, Flamon had decided to join the two strangers on their journey. No one but those three seemed to know exactly what they were traveling around for.

Veemon found that as the days went by, he was beginning to find himself more and more attracted to this girl he barely knew. Imagine his surprise when he found that his crush showed up in his village again a year later.

This time, there were 11 Digimon total with them. Veemon held nothing against those Digimon; after all, they never did anything to him. He only disliked them because they were all a level higher than him.

His rival was no longer a Flamon, but a Digimon named Agunimon, and his crush wasn't a Salamon, she was a Kazemon. There was now a level barrier there he couldn't touch unless he became a Champion Level as well. So, he left to train.

Veemon had heard that their party was staying in town for the next two weeks, the details on why had failed to reach his ears. He took this opportunity to try to get himself up to their level.

He fought countless amounts of Lucemon's soldiers; the dictator was wreaking havoc, you know. It seemed he would never Digivolve.

But then, it happened

By pure chance, he stumbled upon a golden Digiegg. It glistened and gleamed in the sunlight. Without a second thought, he touched it.

The Digiegg was none other than the Digiegg of Miracles. Whether it was intended for him to have or not, it was a part of him now. The egg caused him to Digivolve into Magnamon.

Feeling quite full of himself now, he strutted back to his village and began asking around for the whereabouts of his crush. Once he had located her, he made his move.

She was out on a quick little stroll. He had caught up with her before she had gotten too far, though, so everything was fine. He introduced himself as the Veemon she had met when she first came to the village. She laughed and said that he was definitely not a Veemon anymore.

They walked together for a while, talking about what exactly her pretty big travel group had been up to lately, about her 'Onee-chan' (the Gatomon thing), and about the guy she liked.

He probed her on the last topic. She chattered on and on about this guy that Magnamon was sure had to be him. The only thing that was off was that didn't have any hair, at least, he didn't think he did. She said that he had a lot of it…

Wait a minute.

It was then that realization hit him and he turned to face her. "This guy, he's Agunimon, right?"

She blushed and nodded sheepishly. He pretended to be happy for her and nodded. On the inside, his guts were churning with rage. His rival had taken everything from him at least once. Why did he have to take Kazemon this time?

Once they arrived back at the village, Magnamon saw his eternal rival, Agunimon waving over to them. Kazemon waved back and ran to his side. This was the last night they would be staying here; she would be gone by morning.

After their long talking session, he was positive about how he felt about her. He was in love with her, no doubt. But it turns out, she was in love with this guy she had been traveling with for a little over a year. What are the odds?

Magnamon decided after a long argument with himself to go into her room tonight and tell her how he felt about her. It seemed foolproof. His rival would be in bed still, so he couldn't interrupt or anything. He never thought up a plan B.

Unfortunately, he walked in on the last thing he would have wanted to see. Agunimon and his crush, Kazemon, were making out in her room. Magnamon managed to leave without them noticing, but that didn't stop him from feeling betrayed.

The eleven of them left the next day as scheduled. He found out on that day also that he had been replaced by a Digimon name Lobomon as Agunimon's rival. And that his ex-rival and his crush were being considered an item now.

It seemed that luck was on his side momentarily, because the following year, their group returned yet again. This time, they were all Ultimate Levels. Luckily, in his form, he was considered an Ultimate as well as a Champion. He was still on their Level.

Magnamon talked with everyone in their group this time. He wanted to know all the separate angles on Kazemon, now Zephyrmon, and Agunimon's, now Burninggreymon, relationship. Apparently, the two were considered a couple, but they wouldn't be anything but that until Lucemon was overthrown.

This gave him the opportunity to try to pull something with Zephyrmon again. Sadly, he had misjudged his former rival's clinginess; he wouldn't let the winged Digimon leave his sight the entire time they stayed there. The other members of the group said that this was normal for them.

They only stayed a few days this time.

It wasn't until next year, around the time they usually came, did he find out that they had challenged Lucemon. They were all Mega Levels now. AncientGreymon, AncientGarurumon, AncientKazemon, AncientWisemon, they were all Ancients.

Magnamon and his entire village waited for the results of the fight. His hearted pounded at the thought of his secret lover being pummeled to a pulp. Never once did Lucemon being defeated cross his mind.

At last, a MarineAngemon floated in and delivered the answer everyone had been waiting for, Lucemon had been defeated. Everyone cheered. Unfortunately, the Ancient Ten were also defeated in the process. Virus Gatomon still lives.

There was a moment of silence for the lost Ten; no one really knew who Virus Gatomon was. The silence was soon replaced with the roars and cheers that the Digital World was free once more.

Magnamon was the only one silent. His beloved AncientKazemon was dead, apparently. He had never gotten so much as a wink or a hug from her in his whole life.

He wandered off to some unknown place after that day. It was a very windy place; he thought that his crush would have liked it there. He named the location 'Breezy Village' in her honor. Little did he know that she had come there already… And that a part of her wasn't too far away…

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

** Hi everyone reading this! Sorry if you like these Oneshots that I haven't updated in ages. I've been busy on Frontier Tamers, so I couldn't write this up. Also, sorry if this stunk, I am positively drained after writing about three or four chapters with no breaks on Frontier Tamers, and I've been training really hard on Digimon Masters Online lately, so I couldn't write then.**

** I haven't decided what I'm going to do next, so maybe if a few of you all pick the same couple I'll do it…**

** Well, thanks for reading!**

** Pandamoniam**


	4. Agunimon x Kazemon

**Me: Hello, hello! Can you believe I'm updating this? How long has it been…?**

**Lunar: I think… 5 months. Something like that.**

**Me: Oops… Well, I guess I should get typing.**

**Tsukaimon: You think?**

**Me: Also, don't judge me for writing this couple! They need more fanfics…**

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

**Couple: Agunimon x Kazemon**

**Rating: K+**

**Description: What a mixed up way to be in love… at least they both enjoyed it.**

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

"So… You're not mad then?"

The three moons of the Digital World shone brightly in the dark night sky with the various stars twinkling in the obscured landscape. A smooth, grassy hill with a warm breeze blowing over it was covered with cascading light as the glint of the moon illuminated the greensward.

Seated at its peak were two almost human creatures. The only difference between them and the human race was that one had three horns coming from his head, as well as an excessive amount of blonde hair. Next to him was a fairy with long violet hair, as well as mainly purple clothing and a pair of glasses resting over her also violet eyes.

"Of course not!" the fairy smiled in reply to the demon man's question. His blue eyes shone with confusion, which he quickly voiced.

"But… I did come into your room when you were…" his voice trailed off as his face grew increasingly red. His companion was also blushing, but it was much lighter.

"It's no big deal. I did overreact a little bit," she confirmed and moved closer to him with a frisky grin on her face. He took notice of this and felt heat prickle up entire body, especially underneath his armor. "But I'm sure you can forgive me, Agunimon."

"This has nothing to do with me forgiving you, Kazemon!" he shouted back, though it was mainly from panic, as his female companion was starting to get on a closer premise to him than he would have preferred. "This has to do with me coming into your room while you were getting dressed, only because I forgot to knock first!"

"Well then the problem's solved. Just knock next time," Kazemon giggled as she gently leaned against his side and wrapped her arms around his neck. Agunimon could have sworn his body had caught on fire in a similar fashion to one of his own attacks by now. Luckily, he was wrong.

"So that's it?" Agunimon asked, his nerves finally settling down a bit. As tempting as it was to hug her back, he was never the greatest at figuring out the ways of a female's mind and was quite worried she would become rather mad at him if he tried anything. "You're not going to call me a pervert? Or yell at me?"

"Nope," came her simple reply. Her grin deepened and one of her fingers began playing with some of Agunimon's messy blonde hair. Eventually he began to realize that she had no intention to harm him, and his muscles eased up. Soon after, he returned the smiled and slowly placed one of his arms around her and pulled her closer. She giggled a little more and gave him a peck to the tip of his nose. The blush returned and he turned his gaze from her, embarrassed.

"C-come on, Kazemon. It's getting late." The words stumbled from his mouth, tripping over every syllable and consonant as they went. Despite his situation, neither seemed to be too upset about the events leading up to this discussion, and neither wished either consciously or subconsciously (Agunimon didn't want this time to end even though his mind did) that the other would leave. Kazemon leaned on him even more now and put herself into a position to actually fall asleep on him. Of course, it was in a very innocent way. "Are you really going to do this again?"

"Yep. And don't think I'll stop once we're married," Kazemon yawned as she brought her legs up to her and allowed her eyes to slide shut. This statement almost knocked Agunimon out from pure shock. It was only after he had thought about it for a moment did he figure out why she had said it.

"I'd forgotten it had been so long," the Warrior of Flame sighed as he counted the years it had been since their Data had finally been recycled and they were reborn. Of course, their Spirits had caused their bodies to mature faster than when they were bore by actual parents. This had led to hormones at a younger age followed by being in a concentrated group of eleven, and the rest is quite obvious from there. "It seems just like yesterday we were saying goodbye to Takuya and the others."

"And that we waved Neko off only this morning, right?" the Warrior of Wind reminisced softly as she smiled contently to herself. Agunimon grinned at this as well, placing his free hands on top of her head just so that he could 'pet' her. However, their blissful moment was short lived just as they all are, and his female companion soon found herself with faint tears forming at the corners of her eyes and her fists clenched. "Onee-Chan looked so sad when she left…"

"Yeah…" Agunimon trailed off upon seeing his sweetheart tearing up. It was true though; Virus Gatomon had been very sad to see Neko leave. Sad enough, even, to pack up her stuff and depart as well. It had been so long since then, though, that no one even knew where the cat lived anymore or if she was still alive.

"I hope she's doing well. Maybe she's found someone nice for herself…" Kazemon sniffed through her tears. These thoughts didn't comfort her, however, and her crying continued. She buried her face to the best of her ability into Agunimon's chest despite there being a wall of silver armor, and hugged him as tightly as she could.

The blonde Warrior felt his heart stop upon seeing Kazemon in this condition. His mind searched for words that he could say to comfort her, but none seemed to be much good. Finally, an epiphany of assurances came to his mind and he lifted her chin up so that her clouded orbs were looking right into his sky blue ones.

"So when we get married… Then what?" The fact that he had come up with those words on his own startled him. The thought of actually getting… Well, you know, was still new to him. But he figured it was the only thing he could say to calm down his lover.

"I-I don't know…" Kazemon mumbled as she brought her head back to its original position. Though she had been the one to suggest it earlier, it seemed as though she had never thought the idea through before. "I guess we'd need a home… Then maybe…"

"A little Salamon or Flamon?" Agunimon pushed, only to receive a weak punch to his shoulder. The winged Digimon huddled up against him was blushing now with a weak glare upon her countenance.

"You will think no such things until I say so!" she scolded weakly, earning a smile back. After realizing what she had just said, the beginnings of a weak grin tweaked at the edges of her mouth and she relaxed a bit. "Maybe… Maybe I should have called you a pervert."

"Oh come on, Kazemon! Lighten up a bit!" the blonde laughed as he watched his companion smile briefly as she lay back down against him. His mood darkened upon understanding what she wanted him to do. "Do I have to?"

"Yep. And you'll keep having to after we're married," Kazemon giggled as her arms wrapped around his neck once more and her head rested against his chest like a pillow. Agunimon sighed and gradually slid his arms underneath her and lifted her up bridal style.

"Fine. But I won't do this often; I won't be one of those husbands that spoils you to death," he joked as he carried her toward the castle the Warriors had been staying in since the 8 Protectors had been placed in charge of the Digital World. Of course, some of them moved out as their lives progressed.

"Sure you will. You can be my servant while I'm-"she was cut off by a loud yawn on her part and a brief stretching of her limbs. Cuddling up to him closely, Kazemon smiled at the image that had formed inside her head. After about ten minutes had passed, her exhausted voice was lifted softly "Hey Agunimon."

"Yeah?" he replied as he opened the door to her… less than tidy room. Setting her down on her bed gently, he smiled as he watched her automatically curl up in a ball before he could pull the covers up over her. He smirked lovingly and forced her to allow him to tuck her in.

"Two… I want two kids, 'kay?" she murmured while he removed her glasses from her face and set them on the nightstand beside her. His face and neck heated up for a moment, but he ignored it and leaned over her, giving her a quick kiss on her lips.

"Alright then, sweetie. I'll remember that," Agunimon grinned and walked to the door, switching off the light. With one last peek at her sleeping figure, he quietly shut the door. "Goodnight."

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

** I must say, that has GOT to be the mushiest thing I have ever written. It almost makes me want to post this as a separate One-shot so that more people can see the adorableness that is AgunixKaze. Well, drop me a review about this please. Also, keep in mind that I'll be on writing Hiatus on my main fics until the 7****th**** of June. Until then!**


End file.
